1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an elongated structural member of substantially uniform cross-section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated structural members can be used for constituting or construction of different types of frameworks, for example frameworks for rackets for ballgames, bicycles, wheel-chairs and furniture. Typical structural members of this kind are manufactured from metal tubes or fibre reinforced plastic tubes. Metal tube structural members can easily be manufactured by means of bending but have the drawback of being relatively heavy.
Elongated structural members consisting of reinforced plastic tubes have low weight but can not be manufactured by means of bending. Thus, such plastic tube structural members require the use of premanufactured bends to be connected with straight tube sections by means of socket joints or an adhesive making the manufacturing of the structural members expensive and cumbersome.